


Mud pies to Apple pies

by thequeerkhaleesi



Series: Pie in the sky [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Mikasa Ackerman, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Food Metaphors, Friends to Lovers, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeerkhaleesi/pseuds/thequeerkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of five one shots depicting the friendship and relationship of Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer through the years. From the first day of grade one to the first day of middle school. From middle school to prom night and to college and beyond you'll find the sweet and the tart things in their everyday life that make life a piece of cake or in this case pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mud Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Mud pie  
> 1\. A child’s game in which they fashion pies or other deserts using mud, rocks, sand, water and or twigs.  
> 2\. May also refer to Mississippi mud pie a chocolate-based dessert pie likely to have originated in the state of Mississippi. The treat contains a gooey chocolate sauce on top of a crumbly chocolate crust.

On the first day of grade one I remember feeling so alone, so hungry and so scared. My papa had left me here with all these strangers and I have no idea what to do. It was just me and papa for the longest time but, it seems to me that he has no more time for me anymore. I never really had any friends before, it was just me, papa and the animals in the forest near my home that would keep me company. It’s almost recess and I am terrified that I’ll have no one to play with.

There were so many people in my class that I couldn’t meet them all just yet. I tried to make friends I really did. I tried to play dolls with Annie but all she did was stare at me. I guess she’s doesn’t like me that much. I know I’m weird and loud but that doesn’t mean I can’t be a good friend. Maybe she was just shy and didn’t know how to say it I really don’t know. I tried to play knights and princesses with Jean, Marco and Eren but before we really got started Eren and Jean got in a fight. They don’t seem to like each other but I think they secretly do.  Miss Petra had to break them apart and they’re both sitting in time out in different parts of the class room. Worst of all was when I tried to sit with Krista and Ymir.

Ymir was so mean to me. I guess they’re best friends and Ymir wanted Krista to sit with her only. It was snack time and my papa had forgotten to give me a snack to bring with me. I sat at a table and I was with Krista and Ymir. Krista had a big bag of potato chips with her and I asked if I wanted to have one when she noticed that I didn’t have a snack.  I thanked her for the chip but before I could eat it Ymir asked me a question: “Why do you talk so funny”.

I stared at her “What do ya mean why do I talk so funny. I talk normal like erryone else” I answered her.

“No you sound funny. You have an accent and you sound really stupid. Are you stupid Sasha” she asks. “Yeah Sasha are you stupid or something” a few people chorus from a few of the other tables.

“Ymir you can’t say that” Krista whispered, “Miss. Ral said we had to be nice to Sasha especially since she’s new this year and I heard she hasn’t ever gone to school before. Plus she and her papa don’t have much money to spare and are from the county” she continued.

“I can hear ya Krista Lenz don’t you dare whisper ‘bout me. I don’t have an accent ya hear and I ain’t stupid either. I’m better and smarter than you Ymir and I’m gonna prove it someday” I begin to shout. Before I can follow through on my threat the bell rings for recess.

By the time I get outside I’m the last one out and I look around. Jean, Marco, Thomas, Franz, Reiner and Bert are playing soccer on the soccer field meanwhile Eren, Armin and Mikasa are playing soldiers in the tall grass. Annie is off swingin’ on the swing set and Krista and Ymir are off playing house on the jungle gym. I’m just so upset that nobody wants to be my friend and everyone seems to think that I’m stupid. I walk over to the tree next to the sandbox and sit my but down hopein’ for a miracle to happen. Miracles don’t seem to happen much these days but the good lord took it upon himself to send me a guardian angel.

“Hey could you pass me that those twigs next to you? I’m trying to make a mud pie and I need them for decoration” the boy said pointing to the twigs.

“Pie? I’m so hungry my papa didn’t send me a snack. Could you share that pie with me I promise I’ll be your best friend forever if you just give me a piece. I’m so hungry I could eat a horse” I begin to ramble so excited at the thought of pie.

“This pie isn’t an eating pie. It’s a pretend pie! I want to be a baker when I’m all grown up” he responded “I can’t give you a piece of that pie but I still have some of my crackers with me, I snuck them out of the class room. Do you want to share them with me” he inquired. I nodded my head and he tossed me over the bag.

“My name’s Connie Springer, what your name?” he asked me.

“I’m Sasha Blouse. Thanks for the crackers” I say back.

 “Hey Sasha did you mean what you said about being my best friend forever?” he asked shyly after collecting the twigs while I ate the last remaining crackers.

“Yeah of course Connie. I’d love to be your friend” I respond.

 “Do you want to help me make that mud pie then? We could play bakery and we’d own the best shop in town” he stated.

“That would be awesome Connie” I shrieked and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his creation.

“Welcome to Pie in the sky bakery” he began, “Would you do the honour of putting the twigs on the mud pie Sasha as your first act as co-owner of this bakery?” he asked.

“Heck yes Connie Springer I’d love to” I exclaimed and so I decorated my first pie and I was pretty sure this wouldn’t be my last. Those ten minutes were the best ten minutes of my day if I reckoned but it wasn’t too long before the bell rang to go back inside. As we lined up, Connie and I hand in hand people looked at us funny.

“Connie why are you holding Sasha’s hand? You don’t want to be seen with her. You’ll catch her cooties and her stupid” said Ymir.

“Sasha doesn’t have cooties and she isn’t stupid. She is my best friend and you leave her alone Ymir Langar” Connie yelled. Before things could get out of hand Miss. Petra appeared.

“Connie and Ymir I don’t want to hear those words coming from you. They are not nice and are not tolerated in my classroom. I want each of you to apologize to each other right now” she ordered. The two of them softly muttered their apologies and with that we walked back in the school.

I never thought anyone would ever stand up for me after this morning and here I am now with a best friend. Connie and I were inseparable all day, doing everything and anything together. When the bell run at the end of the day Connie gave me a hug and told me he would see me in the morning. I felt so warm and cuddly inside. Maybe this is what it feels like to have a friend or maybe this is what it’s like feeling loved by someone. All I know is I’m never letting him go.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my second attempt at fanfiction. I really wanted to write something Sasha/Connie related since they never seem to be the main ship in any story ever except for stand alone one shots or one shots relating to other material where another couple is the main focus. The chip part of the story is inspired by how I met my childhood best friend except when I did it, it went a lot better for me. I asked her for a chip and then boom we became best friends. Comments, suggestions and kudos are all appreciated if you have a second for that!
> 
> *Minor edit changed some of the formatting for an easier read*


	2. Banana Cream Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banana Cream Pie  
> 1\. A pie filled with rich custard or pudding that is made from flour, milk, cream and eggs. It can also come in other flavours such as vanilla, chocolate or lemon. A feature of all cream pies is the whipped cream topping. Cream pies are often associated with pieing.
> 
> Pieing  
> 1\. The act of throwing a pie at a person of people (often authority figures), as an act of targeting the individuals beliefs or acts towards a certain subject. Pieing is often used as a gimmick in comedy routines.

Today marks the sixth anniversary of Connie and me meeting each other. Six years of friendship, six years of absolute pleasure. Much has changed these last few years and some of things I fear will never change. Jean and Eren still fight like dogs, but one stern look from Mikasa and they shut it down completely. Eren because he knows how she could kick his butt seven ways to Sunday, and Jean… well I’m not so sure why. Annie has opened up considerably in the last three years because of the friendship she built with Reiner and Bert. They are inseparable those three, and between Connie and I only we wonder which of the two of them will end up together. There’s no telling at this point.  
  
I know I’ve changed too. I’ve become more confident in myself and I know someday I’m going to make something out of myself. I also ended up getting rid of my accent because of the bullying I experienced due to Ymir. Funny thing is that we’re kind of friends now, I think (or at least as much as friends as you can be with her when you’re not Krista Lenz). Apparently she misses my accent now after all these years, but the damage has been done. My accent is gone and will most probably stay gone for the rest of my life. I used to be friendless apart from Connie, but now I have a small army of friends. I’m doing pretty well, even if I do say so myself.  
  
Here we are now, six years later at our first day of middle school. Our school fell a little bit short of a military boot camp to be honest. It was originally supposed to be a prep school but in the last few years it has relaxed a bit on admission standards. Either you have to be super rich and well connected or you had to be talented. I was one of the so-called talented students, whatever that means I have no idea.  
  
It was our last period before lunch and we were having our first gym class. Our teacher Mr. Shadis looked and sounded like a drill sergeant with something left to prove. We were sitting on the bleachers outside and all of the sudden he yelled out “Class fall in”. Nobody had any idea what he meant and we all just sat there staring. “Do I have to repeat myself? Class fall in, lines of six with three people in a row… NOW!” We were terrified and did what we were told. I heard someone mutter from the back that his older brother had warned him that Shadis would do this, and that it would not get better from here, only worse.  
  
“Now you will stand here at ATTENTION until I have assessed your sorry arses!” He paced back and forth in front of us. He stopped in front of Armin and I could see him gulp from a mile away. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"  
  
"Armin Arlert, honours math... Sir." Armin was shaking like a leaf the poor guy, I don’t really blame him though.  
  
"What a stupid name! Did your parents name you that?"  
  
"No sir! My grandfather did, my parents are dead…" His eyes sparkled, and a single tear fell down his cheek.  
  
“Good, they would be disgusted with the twig of a son they have.” With that he seemed satisfied with torturing Armin, and moved onto his next play thing.  
  
Shadis paused in front of Jean, leaning over his new victim. "Who the fuck are you undercut?"  
  
"Jean Kirstein of Kirstein and Sons, I want to become a police officer and live a comfortable life in the city.”  
  
"Oh so you’re a rich boy Kirstein? Must be nice to know that your DADDY will bail you out if you fuck up!" Shadis smirked, and moved onto the harmless freckled face standing beside Jean.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with your face? Why are you smiling? Who the hell are you?" Shadis was face to face with Marco, his face showing how disgusted he was with Marco’s happiness.  
  
"Marco Bott from Sina, Sir. I wish to give my life and limb to the Sina police force" He was still smiling despite the obvious danger.  
  
"That’s a noble thought, but I hate to tell you Sina police force does not want your sorry ass or any of your LIMBS Bott!" What an asshole, honestly Marco is the nicest person ever… he doesn’t deserve this.  
  
Shadis began terrorizing some girl named Mina who I didn’t know, when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Connie’s gym uniform was inside out and backwards! Shadis was going to eat him alive if he realized… I needed to make sure he didn’t. Connie’s tough, but since he got diagnosed last year with that heart condition I knew that he wouldn’t be able to deal with any punishment that Shadis gave him.  
  
I reached into my pocket and felt the leftover hash brown from breakfast that morning, still in its foil. I’d have to distract Shadis if Connie started getting yelled at, and eating this hash brown would have to be my method of doing that.  
  
I watched Shadis approach Connie out of the corner of my eye, and prepared myself. Connie seemed ready for the oncoming attack. “You who the hell are you?”  
  
“Connie Springer, Sir”  
  
“Connie Springer your gym uniform is inside out AND BACKWARDS. Were you not taught as a child the way clothes go on? Are your parents’ failures? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?” he thundered. I hadn’t seen Shadis this angry before, and I knew that I had to save Connie. I pulled the hash brown out, and took a huge bite. Shadis’s attention instantly focused on me.  
  
“What do you think you are doing?” Shadis was right in my face and screaming at me. There was no going back now. I took another bite, and chewed loudly. Direct all attention to me. “You are on my shit list. I’m talking to you girl. What are you doing?” I saw Connie staring at me with wide eyes as I took another bite. Shadis was livid, and I just hoped I wouldn’t choke hash brown or my words.  
  
“Sasha Blouse, Sir!”  
  
“What is in your right hand Blouse?”  
  
“A hash brown, Sir! I remembered I had one in my pocket leftover from breakfast this morning and I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
“Why was it still in your pocket? Why decide to eat it now?” His eyes were bulging, and his expression terrifying.  
  
“I felt like it would weigh me down during gym class and frankly the other one was delicious, sir.”  
  
“I don’t understand why you ate the hash brown, Blouse.”  
  
“Sir are you asking me why people eat hash browns in general, or why I am eating this hash brown now? You’re not being very clear.” I was in deep shit.  
  
“Start running Blouse and don’t stop running until the bell rings or I say so. Got it”  
  
“Yes Sir! Run until I die… got it.”  
  
\-----  
  
I don’t know how I survived that gym period. Every time I would start to slow down or try to stop for a drink of water he would threaten me with failure. I couldn’t even risk the possibility of failing, so I kept running. The sun was hot and I could feel myself getting a sunburn. My muscles were aching and I was about to drop down and die when the bell rung. I had been running for the last fifty minutes with no breaks, and my legs were now jelly. My knees gave out and I lay on the ground.  
  
A shadow passed over me, and Ymir’s figure appeared. “Come on potato girl let’s get you up.” Ymir hoisted me onto her back, piggyback style. She carried me past the bleachers towards the school. “You shouldn’t be walking after all that.”  
  
“Why are you helping me Ymir? I don’t get it.” I stammered.  
  
“I’m doing this because I owe you one. I think if it wasn’t for you forgiving me and giving me another chance Krista would have stopped being my friend a long time ago. I did some horrible things when I was younger and I still do sometimes, but I’m working on it. I’m trying to be a better person and Krista knows this. She just needs to see it and then maybe…” She trailed off on her sentence and I understood. Nothing more had to be said and I knew I wouldn’t bring it up again unless she did, until she was ready.  
  
We finally got back into school and she let me get off her back. A couple of minutes later everyone was sitting down at the large cafeteria table, and I noticed Connie was missing. It seemed odd that he would skip out on lunch with us, especially since it’s our first day back.  
  
“Guys… has anyone seen Connie? I’m kind of worried about him.” I looked at the group with everyone staring back blankly at me.  
  
“I have no idea where short stuff is, but I think he said something about revenge and pie…” Reiner shrugged, and went back to his mean. “I could be wrong though. Whatever he is doing I’m sure he’s up to no good Sash.”  
  
Next thing I know Connie comes whizzing by our table and grabs me pulling me to my feet.  
  
“We need to go now. I fucked up, I really fucked up Sasha. We need to go now.” He pulled me by my wrist with one hand, holding a container with another.  
  
“Connie Springer, what the hell did you do?” I started running faster, matching my pace to his.  
  
“I wanted to thank you for what you did, but I just ended up making it worse. I stole two of the small banana cream pies from the kitchen since I knew they were your favorite, and on my way out Shadis caught me and I pied him Sash. I threw my pie for you. I saved you one but we’ve got to move now!” We skirted down the hallway, and then turned a corner, running head first into Shadis.  
  
“You have earned yourself a one way ticket to hell Springer.” He wiped some of the leftover cream off his face, and we tried to back away from him. “You’re going to be in detention for weeks and I’m going to enjoy every last second of it.”  
  
“You’re going to have to get me another pie Connie Springer.” I muttered under my breath only loud enough for us to hear. Before he could respond I threw my pie at Shadis smacking him right in the face. His face was full of cream and it was the funniest thing I ever saw.  
  
“Sir I think you have a little something right here.” I pointed at every part of my face, laughing madly.  
  
“Looks like I get both of you every day after school for a month and a half.” He dragged a hand down his pace, clearing his vision. “I’m going to make you both regret being born.”  
  
With that he frog marched us down the hall towards Principal Smith’s office to await our punishment.  
  
Sometimes I wonder why I try to protect him as much as I do. He’s a big boy now but he can be such an idiot sometimes. He gets into so much trouble and doesn’t even think about how he affects others. He doesn’t think about how the things he do will affect me. No matter what, I always seem to back him up even when I know he’s wrong. It’s a problem and I know it’ll become worse one day, but for now I’ll go along with it. For now I’ll just take care of my favorite joker and take it one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter of my Springles-centric fanfiction. I spent a lot of time looking over the script for the episode when we first meet Shadis to try to think of semi-realistic things he would say within my universe. I hope you liked it! Comments, suggestions and kudos are always appreciated if you have the time! Also thanks so much to my beta reader freckledjeankirschtein for everything she does and more.


	3. Strawberry Rhubarb Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strawberry Rhubarb pie  
> 1\. A strawberry rhubarb pie, is a type of tart and sweet pie made with a strawberry and rhubarb filling, often tasting both sweet and sour at the same time. It is a traditional dessert in the United States and is often served in spring as well as summer.

Prom is something that I never thought I would be doing. I’m not into the fancy dresses, crazy hair or even the idea of walking around pretending to, but here I am. It was not my idea to have a date to prom but, Bert insisted since his girlfriend… and his boyfriend were going together. Everyone had someone to be with, even Connie.

  
Looking back now it seems obvious how things would turn out. After another year of watching Ymir skirt around the subject in grade eight she finally asked Krista out. They have been together ever since. Jean finally got over Mikasa in tenth grade when she came out as asexual. After getting their shit together he and Marco started dating a month later.

  
Bert, Reiner and Annie’s relationship was difficult for us to understand at the beginning. Each of them would date each other for a couple of months but it wouldn’t last. It was clear that they all loved each other and couldn’t survive without each other. Next thing you know they’re all dating each other. Sure it’s unconventional but if it makes them all happy and they’re cool with it I think that’s great.

  
Connie and Mina is what I don’t understand. Before this year they maybe spoke three times a semester and now they've been dating for five months. I don’t know what he sees in her. He’s been spending more time with her and her friends recently. I know I’m not the only one that misses him. Mina just doesn't seem to like us and we all know this. She has been downright cruel to me at times but Connie won’t or at least doesn't see it. Without him it’s like there is a piece of the puzzle missing, nothing quite fits right. I miss our special Friday night hang outs where more often than not one of us will end up sleeping over. Now he’ll only come around every second Friday night when I’m lucky.

  
Finishing up my makeup I look up at the clock on my bedroom wall and realize that it is getting late. I grab my overnight bag quickly checking to make sure I have everything I need to sleep over at Annie’s house. Coming down the stairs from my bedroom to the main floor I see my father waiting at the bottom beaming with pride.

  
“Ya look so beautiful honey pie. Your momma would be so proud if she could see ya now” he says taking my hand in his.

  
“Papa that is the most ridiculous, cheesiest “Proud parent at Prom” thing you could say. Should I save this precious memory for our Hallmark greeting card for next Christmas” I say as the doorbell rings.

  
“Hush child, let me bask in this moment. I’ll want a picture of ya and yer gentlemen friend before ya go” walking through the hallway to the door.

  
“Papa he’s just a friend, nothing more. He’s not even single” I mutter.

 

“Precious memories darlin’, precious memories” he replies while opening the door.

  
“Wow look at you all decked out with the hair and the dress and those fancy converse. Ready to go” Bert smiles.

  
“One second papa wants to take a picture of us” I sigh.

  
“Hello Bert now I know you and my daughter ain’t together but I want ya to take care of her this evenin’. Make sure she doesn’t get into too much trouble with the admin, she enjoys herself and she actually chews her food. I don’t want to have to take another trip up to the emergency ya hear” he warns him.

  
“Yes Sir. Make sure our darling Sasha doesn’t get hurt. I can do that” moving closer to me to pose for the picture. We take a couple of photos (some more funny then others) and then Bert escorts me to the limo. Saying hi to everyone I realize that something is up, Connie and Mina aren’t here.

“Guys where are Connie and Mina? I thought my house was the last stop before we headed downtown. Are we picking them up at Mina’s then” I wondered out loud. Nobody would look me straight in the eye and answer the question. Before I could ask again Marco spoke up.

  
“Sasha… Connie and Mina decided to change limos last minute. They’re in Thomas’ and Daz’s one now. I’m sorry we didn't text you. We thought you deserved to find out in person” giving me a small smile.

  
“Yeah I guess so. I just don’t understand why she doesn't like us… why she doesn't like me” sighing as I sink deeper into my seat.

  
“I don’t know Sash. I just don’t know” Krista hugs me from the side. “We’ll still see them at Prom and be able to have a good time with them. Don’t worry” she smiles.

  
As we make our way downtown I start to feel a bit better. Everyone is laughing and joking like nothing has happened and I suppose it is better this way. It would have been awkward being in a small cramped space with her for over an hour. At least with us being in an open room there are more escape routs.

  
We arrive at the hotel where Prom is happening this year and make our way upstairs to the reception. Everything is so beautiful, the lights, the sounds, the food and most of all my friends and classmates around me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Connie and Mina standing with her group of friends. He leans over to her, says something and she shakes her head. I can almost imagine her rolling her eyes at us as he turns and walks towards us.

  
“Sorry about the whole limo thing guys. I didn’t even know it was happening until it happened. I thought we were going with you but it seems Mina had other plans. Super sorry”

  
“Don’t worry about it short stuff. You’re still coming back with us to Annie’s tonight right” Reiner asks.

  
“I’m not one hundred percent sure guys. Mina seems pretty set on going to Daz’s after Prom but I’m going to work on changing her mind. Worst case scenario I’ll go over to his place for a few hours then drag her over. Tonight is going to be great I promise!”

  
Since we were such a large group we ended up at two different tables. Everyone besides me and Bert were at the other table. We were stuck with Mina and her crew… lucky us. It was awkward to say the least. Connie tried to make it more comfortable for us by joking around but it didn’t do much. After a while he just gave up trying. Mina’s friends didn’t seem to want to associate with us at all during supper. They were quite rude to us, but, Connie did not seem to notice. Bert and I were saved throughout the supper by the various teachers that would swing by our table and by the DJ when he spun something danceable. I was progressively getting madder at Connie throughout the night and it was showing.

  
Prom was definitely not turning out the way I had thought it was. I was still having an okay time, despite all the problems but I was looking forward more to the after prom. Then we’d all be together just our small group and be able to do whatever we pleased. After the supper I spent most of the time with my group dancing sometimes with Bert and sometimes with Mikasa. Connie ignored us all in favour of Mina, I guess she said something to him. Nearing the end of the night we all sat down at one of the tables, pulling out extra chairs for me and Bert. We were tired of dancing and decided we might as well head over to Annie’s.

  
“Will somebody go over and get Connie. We need to know what exactly his plan is before we leave” Annie asked looking like she had had enough of Prom for one lifetime.

  
“I’ll go pull him away from lover girl. Give me a second” Jean jogged over to Connie’s table.

  
“So what’s happening Connie” Eren asked.

  
“She really doesn’t want to come over. I legitimately tried my best. I think I’m just going to have to go over to Daz’s for a bit and try to convince her that we should come over” he explained.

  
“But what if she doesn’t say yes? You’ve spent zero time with us tonight. It’s been all about Mina all the time” I state crossing my arms.

  
“Well she is my girlfriend Sash. I don’t know? I tried my best” he shrugged.

  
“Don’t you dare shrug at me, not after tonight” I stare at him.

  
“Sasha I TRIED MY BEST” his voice getting louder trying to make his point.

  
“Your best hasn’t gotten you anywhere tonight. You went with Mina in her limo without even warning us. We were stuck with you and Mina and her awful friends during supper. You gave up on trying to make us feel part of the group. You even stopped talking to us in favour of Mina. You have been a shit friend tonight Connie Springer and you are at your worst” my voice getting higher and my face reddening.

  
“I guess if you feel that way I’ll just go over to Daz’s and stay there. I can’t believe you said that. I thought you were my best friend. Mina is important to me and you should know that by now. I’m done with this. I don’t need you Sasha Blouse or your stupid comments” with that he turned around and walked off leaving us dazed.

  
I can feel my eyes filling up with tears. I didn’t mean to get so angry but I was so frustrated with him, with Mina and her friends. From across the way I can see Connie and Mina slow dancing together. Mina had a smirk on her face and was staring directly at us.

  
“Don’t let her see you cry. She’ll win if you do. Be strong until we can get downstairs then you can cry, yell, beat something up and swear all you want. She wants a reaction from you and she isn’t going to get one while I’m on watch” Annie growls grabbing my hand pulling me towards the exit. As we leave together the others follow leaving Connie behind.

  
We make our way downstairs and find our limo. After being so strong upstairs I finally let myself cry once inside. There is absolute silence in the car, nobody wanting to or knowing how to breach the subject. Reiner pulls me into a tight hug and I feel protected, safe and after awhile stop crying. Slowly we make our way over to Annie’s house through the late night traffic.

  
Annie had spent all day cleaning and decorating the house in preparation for us coming over. I had never seen her empty house seem so alive. After we all changed out of our formal wear we were led to the back yard where we would be hanging out until we decided to go to bed. It was magnificent with lights strung along the fence posts and chairs and sofas set up for relaxing. There was a small area for dancing where Annie’s laptop was set up to DJ for us all night.

  
Hours passed by people dancing and lying down on the sofas talking. I tried to enjoy myself but it was hard without Connie. I was so angry with how things turned out but I still missed him. Slowly as the night trickled by people went inside to sleep leaving only Mikasa, Jean, Marco and I on the deck. I went inside briefly to use the bathroom and by the time I got back Mikasa was gone.

  
“Where’s Mikasa? I didn’t see her go inside” I ask the pair.

  
“She got a call and had to deal with something. She said that she would be back in about half an hour” Jean explained.

  
“Where did she go?”

  
“I’m not sure but she took Annie’s car” Jean answered.

  
“She hasn’t drank anything but Pepsi all night so I know she’s safe to drive. Don’t worry” Marco reassured me.

  
Time passed slowly over those next thirty minutes. Jean and Marco decided to head inside to get some sleep while I decided to stay up for Mikasa. I lay down on the deck watching the stars waiting for her. I just wanted to make sure she got home safe. Next thing I know the back door opens and I look up and see Connie.

  
“What are you doing here? I thought you were at Daz’s partying it up with your girlfriend” I spat refusing to look at him.

  
“Mikasa came and got me” he said lying down next to me on the wooden deck grabbing one of the pillows.

  
“Well what if I don’t want you here” still ignoring him.

  
“Well I don’t have anywhere else to go… we broke up” he said as I turned on my side to look at him.

  
“Dear lord what happened” touching the red marks on his face.

  
“I got into a fight with Thomas, he crossed a line. When you left I was mad, really mad. I knew some of the things you had said were true but I was too stubborn to admit it. When I got over to Daz’s with Mina the rest of them had all started drinking and had been for a while. It was fun at first dancing around and joking but then things made a turn for the worse a couple of hours later. The alcohol really loosened everyone’s lips about how they felt. Daz started talking about how I ought to stop being friends with you guys. He said nothing good would come from our group. I tried defending everyone but then Mina piped up saying that she thought he was right. She also said that she thought I shouldn't associate especially with Mikasa since she is a “stone cold bitch incapable of love”. I was ready to leave then and there but then Thomas decided to give me his two cents about our group. What he said was unforgivable. He told me I should stay away from those fags or people might think I was one of them too”

“Oh god” I whisper not knowing what exactly to think.

  
“Oh yes. At that point I just stopped caring and decked him in the face. He was stunned for a moment and then swung full force into my face. The fight only lasted a minute or two in reality but it felt like forever. Mina was not happy to say the least. I told her I was done with everything and she should start looking for a new boyfriend. I picked up my bag and I called Mikasa on my way out and now I’m here” grinning that stupid smile of his.

  
“You decked him in the face for us".

  
“Boy was seeing stars. I couldn’t let him say things like that. Gives me a bad reputation if I were to allow that. I’m a better friend than that.” The silence between us was deafening, we just sat there together looking up at the sky full of stars not sure what to do.  
“Sash I’m so sorry” he began “I’m sorry for tonight and I’m sorry for the last five months. I guess it took you getting mad at me for me to see what was going on. I never knew she was like that, she was always so sweet to me. If I had known then how things would have turned out I don’t think I would have even bothered. Will you forgive me”

  
“If I’m going to be honest I’m still a bit mad about the situation. I know it sounds petty but I was disappointed with prom because of you two. I knew you were going to be with her but I expected some alone time together. I didn’t get that and my prom experience isn’t one I will look back on as something extraordinary. It’s been a bunch of terrible months for all of us. I think it might be awhile before I can completely forgive you” rolling back onto my back avoiding the hurt in his eyes.

  
“There’s nothing I can do to change the past. I can’t give you back these past five months. What’s done is done, but I can change the present. I’m going to work at getting you to forgive me if you’re willing, starting now. Sasha Blouse will you do the honour of dancing with me” rolling over onto his knees and offering me his hand.

  
“Only this once” I grab his hand as he hoists me up. A slow song comes on the speaker as if it was planned in advance but I don’t think much of it. He takes me and his arms and we dance together slowly enjoying ourselves. Things for sure did not turn out how I had thought or hoped they would. That’s the thing about life, you have to expect the unexpected and be ready for things to turn out bad. It can’t always be sunshine, lollipops and rainbows or it wouldn't be interesting. I’m glad Connie came back to us but I know someday he might not and I have to be ready for it. For better or for worse I’ll have to be ready.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so it's been awhile but here is the next chapter of Mud Pies to Apple pies. This chapter is unbeta'd as my beta is dealing with a lot right now and I don't want to stress her. I tried to edit this chapter the best I could. If you are curious what I imagined prom wear would be like please refer to [my tumblr post](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com/post/118135512655/so-for-the-next-chapter-of-mud-pies-to-apple-pies)
> 
> Also you can check out [my main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com) or [my writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com) where I will post things from time to time.  
> As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated!


	4. Pecan Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pecan pie  
> 1\. A pie that is primarily made with corn syrup and pecan nuts. Variations may include white or brown sugar, maple syrup, molasses or honey. Often served at holiday meals and is considered a Southern U.S speciality. Bourbon whiskey is a popular addition to the recipe.

**Connie**

Halloween has always been a special time for me. It always brings back sweet memories of sugar rushes and horror movie marathons. October is the one month of the year when horror movie marathons are embraced.   For the last six years it's been tradition that everyone would come over to my place instead of going out.  It seems it’s only going to be me and Sasha this year.

  Everything has changed in the two years since we graduated high school. We’ve all found something that we love, or at least love in the meantime. Marco is still recovering from the car accident that took the lower half of his left leg last spring. He’s been doing his physio therapy every day and is getting stronger and stronger. He had to give up on his dreams of being a beat cop but now is beginning his first year studying criminology. Jean is carrying on for him and is getting closer to finishing his police tech program every day. I think Marco’s accident made Jean realize how precious time is. I suspect that sooner rather than later he’ll put a ring on Marco’s finger. 

Mikasa is continuing to overachieve as always. She's studying both graphic design and fine arts as well as holding down a part time job at the Museum. She's making us all look bad... again. Her precision, the way she moves her paint brush across the canvas is magical. I do not doubt that in a few years Mikasa Ackerman will be a household name. Mikasa is currently living with Jean and Marco a couple of blocks away from the museum. She swears on her life that Jean is going to ask him any day now if she has anything to do with it.  

 Krista has continued to amaze us. She's finally becoming who she is meant to be. Right after prom she decided to come out to her parents and it didn’t go well. Krista's parents cut her off. They disowned her, leaving her with not much hope. She would bounce around from house to house, trying to figure out what to do and where to go. Until the most obvious solution became clear (thanks to me). Krista moved in with Ymir and her Aunt Ilse. She decided the hell with her parents’ dreams for her and took steps to finding herself. Now much to our surprise she's apprenticing at a small tattoo shop near the University. Ymir after an unsuccessful first semester decided that academic life wasn’t for her. She soon after saw a flyer for a mixology course and decided to give it a shot. She now has a well-paying job at a high end bar and got herself and Krista a small apartment downtown. 

Annie, Reiner and Bert are currently living in domestic paradise. On Annie’s birthday last year Mr. Leonheart bought a lottery ticket for her as per tradition. Can you guess who won the lottery? We were all as shocked as them when they found out. Annie with more money than she could ever handle decided to split the winnings with her father. He decided to retire early to California and gave Annie both the house and the ownership of the pizza place. Annie with her stone cold demeanour has been able to run the business with little to no problems. She might be even opening a second one the next town over. Annie's even helping her boyfriends with their college payments. Reiner is going into the fire fighter academy in the spring. Bert is currently in his second year of business administration with me.  

Eren is living his dream of being in the army. Joining the day after his graduation you can understand how angry his parents were. It’s been two years and I don’t even think his parents have spoken to him since. He’s been getting all this special training. I think whatever he is doing might be dangerous. Whenever we ask what exactly he does he only gives us vague answers. With fierce dedication perhaps Eren will someday be the head of the U.S army. I am more sure about this than anything. Armin is also living his childhood dream of becoming a marine biologist. Yet, the second Eren comes anywhere near us he will drop everything to go and see him. Which is the case at the current moment leaving me with our apartment alone. But that's young love right? 

That just leaves Sasha and me. Not that we’re a couple or anything but some days I wonder what it would be like. If I’m going to be honest with you I think I love her. I love Sasha and I think I have since I met her. Everything makes sense now. Looking back at it now I understand how I screwed up with Mina and the few other girls that came after her. It was nice and all having someone to love me, to care for me but, it nearly killed Sasha and I’s friendship. I wasn’t thinking straight. Going back to middle school or even elementary school Sasha and I were never apart.

Things have been difficult lately. Our friendship has been a bit strained. Sasha has been working a lot lately, more than I think is safe for her health. She’s been speeding through different culinary degrees at her college. I even heard she’s somewhere within the top ten of her class. She’s also been interning at this fancy French restaurant run by one of her professors. She never seems to be available to hang out anymore. She’s always hanging out with this Gaby person I have yet to meet. Either that picking up losers at the bar or at least I think she is. She won't tell me the truth but I know they all end up breaking her heart or treating her like shit in the end.

Looking over at the clock I realize Sasha should be over in a couple of minutes. I'm getting nervous. Everyone else “mysteriously” bailed on us. Maybe they’re hoping I will finally get the courage to ask her out. Maybe I will. I don’t know yet. I’ll see how the night goes. Part of the tradition of our Halloween horror fest is the drinking games. Take a shot whenever the blonde one shrieks, take another if it turns out to be nothing. Those type of games. Maybe if I have enough I’ll work up the strength to tell her. It’s eight in the morning and I hear her knock on my door. Throwing open the door there Sasha is with her bottle of bourbon.

“Ready for some spooktacular fun Connie”

“If you’re going to make terrible puns like that maybe I’ll reconsider inviting you over”

“But Connie it’s the most spoopy time of the year”

“Alright Sash come in you giant dork”

Ushering her into the apartment I get her to choose the first movie while I get the popcorn ready. Sasha sets up the futon to the way she likes it and we are well on our way. The day goes as planned. We only begin drinking after the second movie Attack of the Killer Tomatoes. Sasha and I watch terrible horror films, take shots or sips and laugh our asses off. By the time we finish the last Nightmare on Elm Street movie Sasha and I are beyond drunk. It’s past midnight and there is no way in hell Sasha is going to be able to drive home.

“Connie i’s gettin’ kinda late… d’ya mind if I sleep over”

“I don’t mind at all. Do you need pyjamas or anything”

“Yeah could ya get me a t-shirt or somethin’. Mine’s pretty wet”

“Alright be back in a sec”

Disappearing into my room I take off my clothes tugging on a pair of pyjama . I search looking for something long enough to cover her butt. Being as short as I am that might be difficult. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable. I would never want to make Sasha uncomfortable. By the time I got back to the living room Sasha is lying on the futon in just her bra and underwear facing away from me. My body betrays me and I start to get a little stiff.

“Keep calm Connie, keep calm. You’re drunk and she’s your best friend. This is a big no no. Hand her the t-shirt and look away” I whisper to myself trying to calm myself down. Maybe if I think of Reiner in the same outfit it’ll stop. Thankfully it does.

“Sash catch” tossing my t-shirt towards her.

“Oh ya got my favorite t-shirt of yers” tugging it on while admiring it.

“How do I look Connie” she wiggles her eyebrows.

 “Have you ever noticed the drunker you get the more your accent comes out” I say trying to distract her. This is moving into dangerous territory so I try to avoide the question.

“I don’ have an accent. This is mah normal voice”

“Sure Sasha whatever you say… I think I’m going to go to bed now”

“Connie come cuddle me”

“I’m fine like this Sash”

“Conniieeee come cuddle meeee”

“Okay fine, but just for a bit. There’s not enough room”

“There’s always enough room for ya here. Jus’ come cuddle close to me. Ya won’t hurt me”

Hurting you is the least of my worries I think to myself. Resigning myself to my fate I lie down next to her. She pulls my arms around her practically squishing me right against her back.  I just need to think pure thoughts, like rainbows and kittens and soon she’ll fall asleep and I can get off of her. Sasha stretches a bit and the t-shirt that was once covering her but isn’t anymore. Deep breaths Springer, deep breaths don’t get excited. My body once again betrays me and I pray to anyone out there listening that she won’t notice.

“Connie…”

“What’s up”

“Yer dick” she says as she rolls towards me our faces now inches apart. 

I don’t think I’ve ever been this embarrassed in my entire existence. She’s my best friend for god’s sake. My face is a deep red. I kind of horny and like I’m going to die at the same time. This all feels so wrong but kind of right. It might not be the right time to say it but we’re already at an embarrassing point might as well go for it.

“I don’t know how I feel about you… about us, about anything really these days. Some days I love you like a best friend. Sometimes I just want to kiss the ever loving fuck out of you. I have no idea what I’m doing or even what we’re doing. I have no idea where I was going with this”

“I think you do. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I'm yours Connie ” she whispers closing the distance between us kissing me softly. This feels right. More right than it ever felt with Mina or any of the other girls I’ve kissed on dares. This feels perfect and I never want to stop. Feeling the need to be closer I roll over her straddling her deepening the kiss. Her legs wrap around me. I grind down on her and I feel like I’m on fire. I've never seen her look at me like this, so full of life and love and maybe even lust. 

I don’t know how long this goes on, us making out. It could be seconds. It could be minutes. It could be hours for all I know. Time has stopped and there is nothing else in the world but me and Sasha. Sasha wanting to be more in control rolls on top of me and I look at the coffee table. It’s covered by beer bottles and shot glasses. Sasha's bourbon bottle is lying on its side with  various half empty bottles and lime wedges. I can barely see the top of it.

“Sash…”

“Wha'”

“Sasha we need to stop” I say as she begins to take her shirt off.

“But aren’t ya havin' fun”she tries to pull my shirt off.

“Trust me I am, but we need to stop. Sasha we’re both piss drunk. Put your shirt back on"

"Come on Connie" she begs grinding down on me. I want to say yes but I can't. I can't do this to her, to us, not like this, not drunk.

"Neither of us can consent to this. I don’t want either of us to regret this. We’ll talk about this in the morning” I say gently pushing her off of me. 

“Are ya sure 'bout this” she asks looking up at me

“I can’t do this drunk. I don’t want either of us to feel terrible”

“'Kay Connie. We’ll talk ‘bout it ‘n the mornin’. ’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable” she says as I take a blanket out of the cupboard across from the futon.

“Don’t worry Sash. I just want to make sure this is what we really want” I drape the blanket over her and kiss her on her forehead.

“Good night Connie” she says pulling me into a tight hug.

“Good night Sasha” I say as I walk towards my room and closing the door behind me.

It’s eight in the morning and I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs being fried. Sasha taking over the kitchen is always one of the things I love the most. You're guaranteed amazing cooking when she does. Yawning, I roll out of bed and onto the floor. I head towards the kitchen where she’s just sitting down to start eating.

“Morning Connie” she chirps. It isn't fair how happy and well adjusted she is in the morning especially after getting drunk.   

“Sasha we need to talk about last night”I say groaning sitting down next to her

“I’m so sorry Connie that I didn’t tell you sooner I meant to but I wanted to tell you at the right time. I know how upset you’ve been in the past about the other guys I’ve dated…”

“I wish I had told you sooner too” I say interrupting her.

“Wait you didn’t tell me about a new girl. Why don’t we go on a double date later? Go out for lunch at the restaurant. I can get us free food” she says excitedly waving her hands around.

“Wait what do you mean for the last time in a while? Where are you going? What do you mean go on a double date? With who exactly? I am so confused” I say staring at her. I know I'm hungover and all but am I hearing things?

“Whoa. Take a minute to chill. I’m going to answer all your questions. Double date you and that mystery girl, Gabby and me” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

“What the fuck are you talking about Sasha? There is no mystery girl. Who’s this Gabby person” I ask. I have a really bad feeling about this. 

“Gabby. You know Gabriel? My boyfriend? Isn’t that what we spoke about last night” she asks scratching her head.

“That is  _not_  what we spoke about last night. Sasha did you black out  **again**  last night? Until what point do you remember”

“I think I might have blacked out at some point during Freddy vs. Jason” she says picking up another bacon strip nonchalantly and putting it in her mouth.

“You don’t remember anything past that” I question her. This is not good, not good at all. I can't believe her. I can't believe this. I told her I loved her. She told me she loved me. She has a boyfriend. I think i'm going to have a heart attack. What do I do? What do I do? 

“Nope. Was it something important? Wait give me a second Professor Ackerman is calling me” she pulls out her cell phone from her bag next to her chair.

“We need to talk NOW” I'm panicking. 

“It’ll only be two minutes I promise” she rolls her eyes at me.

“Fine” I say crossing my arms to try to seem like I am in fact calm. I'm not calm. I'm not calm at all.

“Good morning Sir. No I’m not at home. Why?... Are you serious? Out of all the applicants? It would be my honour Sir. When would I be leaving? With Gabby? Tonight? That’s a little bit last moment Sir. It doesn’t seem like you at all to wait until the last minute to decide something as important as this.  No I understand, pulling strings like this is difficult especially with my financial situation. Yes I can meet you at the restaurant in about three hours to go over the details. Thank you so much Sir. See you then” she says hanging up grinning like a wild woman.

“What did he want? We need to discuss what happened last night” I say taking her hand.

“Connie I don’t have time to talk about this. I’ve got to go home to pack” she squeals jumping up from her seat. 

“ **Sasha** ” I growl. 

“I'm sure whatever this is we can talk over by Skype or another time. If it's that important I would have remembered. Connie I’m leaving tonight for France… with Gabriel.  I’m so excited! Papa is going to be so proud of me” she says twirling around my kitchen as my heart sinks. I feel like she's stabbed me right in the chest. How could she have not trusted me? How could she have not told me? 

“You’re… leaving… tonight… for FRANCE? WHEN DID THIS GET DECIDED? YOU BARELY KNOW THIS GUY” I don't mean to yell  but I am so upset. I'm not in control of my emotions right now and I know this isn't going to end well.

“Connie calm down. I've known Gabby for almost a year. He’s a part of this chef exchange program between my college and his in France. I applied for the exchange six months ago. We’ve been dating for four months. I didn’t want to tell you about him because I knew you would freak out. I thought I told you the truth last night. I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE EXCHANGE APPLICATION MONTHS AGO” she yells. It seems like her legendary anger is making an appearance for the first time in ages. By this point my filter is completely gone. 

“NO YOU FUCKING DIDN’T YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH. I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED THIS. I REMEMBER EVERYTHING YOU SAY AND DO SASH. WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT. YOU CAN’T LEAVE FOR FRANCE WITH HIM. NOT AFTER WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT” my anger is getting the best of me. 

“I am Connie. I’m leaving tonight and I’ll be gone for a year”she refuses to even look at me. I've crossed a line. I crossed a line I've never crossed before. Sasha was bullied for years because people thought she was stupid. I remember how much she would get upset about that. I promised that I would never call her stupid. I swore on our friendship I never would. I broke that promise.

“How can you leave us? How could you leave  _me_ ” I beg. I'm grasping at straws here hoping that she'll reconsider but I know she won't. Hoping that she might remember what she told me last night. Hoping that she will forgive me.

“You’ve had your chance for years Connie. I stopped waiting for you to figure out what you wanted” she says opening the apartment door. She takes one last look at me tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

“Fine. Go. Be with him. But when he breaks your heart don’t come crying to  _me_. I WON’T CARE” screaming at the top of my lungs again throwing one of the metal popcorn bowls at her.

“Goodbye Connie. I hope you find what you’re looking for” slamming the door behind her as the bowl hit the door.

I collapse on the floor and curl up in a ball sobbing. I've lost her, I've lost us, I've lost everything. I was such an idiot. I am an idiot. I should have told her years ago. We could have been so happy but now this is what it's come to. Neither of us admitting what we both knew was the truth. If I had only told her the truth about what happened last night maybe things would have turned out better. A couple of minutes later the door opens and I look up to see Armin and Eren staring at me.

"Oh Connie" Armin says crying as he crouches down beside me and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Connie. We just heard the news about Sasha. We thought if we left you two alone last night it would happen. We thought you two would work things out and get together" Eren comes down to our level.

"It's fine guys. Don't worry about me" I try to wipe the tears away but they keep on coming.

"No it isn't Connie. It's not fine at all. Of course we're going to worry about you. You are one of our best friends. You are a wreck and so are Armin and I. The reason why I got to come home is because they're shipping me off again. I got told yesterday afternoon they're shipping me to Syria. I'm scared Connie" Eren begins to cry. We're all a mess at this point sitting or lying down on our floor.   

"Come on Connie all three of us are going to get into Eren and I's bed. We can watch shitty samurai movies and pretend everything is okay. We can eat ice cream. We can all cry together" Armin says pulling both of us up. We go towards their bedroom and this overwhelming dread takes hold of me. Nothing will ever be the same.

So much for our happy endings.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited fourth chapter of Mud pies to Apple pies is here. I am sorry for all of the delays. I've been dealing with a lot of writers block concerning this story as well as personal issues but have finally gotten through this chapter. I plan on within the next month and a half to two months updating all of my fics that I have started but not completed yet. While you're waiting for the next installment why don't you take a look at the other stories in this series.
> 
> [My main blog](http://thequeerkhaleesi.tumblr.com)   
> [My writing blog](http://thequeerkhaleesiwrites.tumblr.com)   
>  I now also have twitter and you can follow me @thequeerkhaleesi.
> 
> As always comments, kudos and suggestions are always appreciated either here or on tumblr!


End file.
